


Fill You Up

by flickawhip



Series: Matt Hardy Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Woken Matt Hardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Matt feels empty... so you fill him with words of love.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Fill You Up

\- “I’m…empty.”  
\- The words catch you by surprise  
\- You know he’s been feeling... odd lately  
\- This is still a confession that worries you  
\- He shouldn’t feel empty...   
\- Ever  
\- He should feel happy  
\- Or at least  
\- Feel something else  
\- You sigh softly  
\- Scoot over the bed  
\- Move to kiss him softly  
\- Stroking his hair comfortingly  
\- “What’s wrong honey?”  
\- He shrugs  
\- “I... do not know...”  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- Kiss him again  
\- “Okay... well, why don’t I tell you something...”  
\- You know what he needs to hear  
\- Well, you hope you do  
\- “I love you...”  
\- You whisper the words  
\- Over and over  
\- Repeating it in the hope of filling him with some kind of feeling  
\- Any kind of feeling  
\- Hopefully love  
\- You’d also take happiness  
\- Slowly he begins to smile  
\- His voice softer now  
\- “I love you... wife...”


End file.
